When God Got Bored
by jyugo
Summary: After 23 year old Holy Rome finds himself crashing a world meeting, literally, he feels the need to reunite with his long lost love. Unfortuantly for him, life isn't that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven. Specifically, Heaven for dead nations, was supposedly super wesome, filled with hot girls, booze, and all you can eat churros.

Holy Roman Empire however, did not agree with this. There was only thing he wanted, and that was to be with his darling lover, Italy. Sadly, Holy Rome thought that nations like himself did not get second chances at living. He thought it was a hopeless dream to walk among the living again, to hold hands with his beloved brunette.

Well, he thought wrong.

God got bored. And when God gets bored, shit gets real. And when shit gets real, _**shit get's real**_. So, the big man himself decided to send the blond young man back down to Earth without his consent.

And with that, the now 23 year old Lars Wielschmidt was shot down to earth faster and more violent then a French prostitute doing a blow job.

And that's fast.

Don't ask how I know.

"WOAH!" The blond haired man crashed into the mahogany table of the 230th World Meeting, which was taking place in Germany at this very moment. The table now had a huge hole in the middle, which resembled a butthole if you thought about it. The surprised faces of the nations surrounding were the first things he saw when finally got the splinters out of his face.

"...Uh, hello." He said shyly. Lars looked around, hoping to find a familiar face.

Thankfully, he found one.

But, Hungary found him first.

"HOLY ROME?!" Hungary screeched, possibly breaking Lars delicate ears. "OH MY GOD, IT IS YOU!" She swooped him up into a hug, avoiding any splintering from the broken table that may occur. Austria found no words at the supposedly dissolved countries appearance, as did the other countries around him.

"Um, Hungary, who...?" Germany, who sat at the front of the table, asked curiously. Holy Rome sounded familiar, a little bit too familiar. But, not like the way you think is familiar. He read it in a history book not too long ago, and remembered Austria rambling about him to Hungary one day. But why did he look so... So much like Germany himself?!

"This..." She started, "this, Germany, is Holy Rome. The Holy Roman Empire."

Gasps filled the room. "Wasn't he supposed to have died?" "Maybe it's an illusion..." "Didn't she touch him?" "Hehe, touched." "ZOMBIES!" Barely a word could be made out over the commotion.

"SHUT UP~!" The German the head of the splintered table ordered, and the entire room quieted. "Gut," the blond held the bridge of his nose, "now, explain how you got here and why, Mr. Holy Roman Empire."

"I don't know the answers to either of those questions," he replied, "and call me Lars. Lars Weilschmidt." The German cocked his head at the last name, but said nothing about it. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, since you're stuck here. Hungary, go and-"

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

The entire crowd of peolple turned their heads to see two brunettes enter the room. One dark haired, high heel wearing Italian walked in, following a lighter haired, ovbiously less then half a millimeter taller Italian who's grin lit up the entire room.

For about five seconds.

"Feli, wait!" The green eyed women called, but it was too late. Just as the light haired brunette was about to give another greeting, his eyes locked with the blond ex-country's. His eyes like saucers, he slowly advanced on the blue eyed man.

"I-Italia," he stuttered, trying to find the words, the words he had been planning to say ever since he left for the war.

"I have returned-"

 _SLAP!_

His words died as a small hand came in contact with his face.

"YOU LIED!" The Italian's voice went squeaky, and was out of characterly filled with hate. "I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Brown eyes filled with tears, he turned his heel and ran out the door. "Feliciano!" Lovino called, yet did not run after him. His brother, though younger, was MUCH faster then him, especially in great distress.

The room was quiet for what seemed like hours. Lars, who had not turned his head to face where it had originally been, stood there in shock. Austria had spit out his coffee all over Switzerland when Feliciano took out his undying rage against his childhood love, but the Swiss man did not move an inch, just as shocked as everyone in the room.

"Well," Prussia started, breaking the silence, "that escalated quickly." An awkwad aura filled the room, and Germany "ahem'd", feelinng uncomfortable. The years he had been with the Italian, he had **_NEVER_** witnessed such behaivor. Well, except that one time where Pookie had eaten all the pasta- THERE WAS NO TIME FOR THAT! He shook his head rapidly, shuffling his papers together. He had to take control of the situation now! Or, someone might just lose their shit and disrupt the meeting even further.

Well, a moments realizatiln came a moment too late for this German.

"You goddamn bastard!" Romano rung Lars neck, slamming him against the wall. He gripped his collar violently, a sudden adrenaline running all over his body. "How DARE you make mio fratello cry! That's my job and no one elses!" That was the thing with Romano. He insults his brother, someone agrees, all hell breaks lose. Even close "friends" needed to watch what they said around the tempermental Italian.

"I-I..." Lars coudn't answer, his mind clouded with confusion. If his darling Italia still loved him, why slap him? But wait what if she DIDN'T love him?" Worry flooded his body japanese girls panties when watching reverse harem anime.

"Romano, calm down!" Spain took Romano under the arms and dragges him away, trying to avoid his kicking and block out his screaming. Holy Rome fell to the ground, leaning against the wall. Hungary rushed over to him, and Austria casually followed behind. But the blond didn't notice, and his hand subconsciously put his hand on the red area of his face.

Did Italia not love him anymore?

Did Italia have eyes for another?

Did Italia... Hate him?

 **And there concludes the first chapter! I can't help but feel Venenziano getting angry if Holy Rome ever returned. I know Himaruya said Chibitalia would be getting a haply ending, but it's canon that Holy Rome never wrote, so there's at least ONE thing to be mad about! Aaaaanyway, thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the second chapter! I'd be grateful for a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danke for the reviews!**

Holy Rome, or Lars, sat in the infamous emo corner, feeling like you on Tinder. Rejected.

Come on, don't tell me it's never happened.

"Do you think we should, go over there?" Elizabeta asked Gilbert, who had entered the room not five minutes ago, curious about the screaming and smashing he had heard from down the hall.

He had been surprised that his long lost supposedly dead brother was back. "Lizzy", had summed it up for him in a measly ten seconds.

"I don't know." He answered, "I don't even think my awesome prescence can cure him and case of heartbreak."

"Oh dear, whatever shall we do?" The Hungarian replied sarcastically, dawning a maiden in distress' voice. "But seriously, we can't just leave him there. I was his mother figure back then ya know. It'd be terrible of me not even try to do something."

"Then make Ita-chan love him again..." Gilbert had been more than surprised that his long lost supposedly dead brother returned. He was euphoric, but also quite worried. If the little Italian didn't love him, what was the point? "She" had been all Lars had lived for since they met. He loved the "girl" to death, and it would be the death of him not to be able to hold her hand and have it mean something again.

But then again, he had never kept in touch, and Feliciano found out that his beloved was dead, he isolated himself from anyone for _years_. The promise he had held onto for that felt was forever, had been broken.

And when Feliciano had finally come out of his depression, he was never the same.

And then there was Ludwig. The Italian's behavior surprised him. Bitch slapping a probable bitch was definitely not his thing. This left the poor man confused and angry. Confused and wondering if Feliciano was okay, and angry that someone would so dare hurt the usual happy brown eyed man.

He had become... Protective of Feliciano. The guy got into so much trouble that it was near impossible to keep track of his work. He always had an eye on him, trying to figure out what made him tick, and also why he was so prone to danger.

"I'm going out to get a drink..." It was lie, an excuse to go see where the Italian went. He passed the flailing, pissed older brother who was currently being held back by the Spaniard from kicking Lars' ass.

"Noisy," he commented absentmindedly, more focused on finding Italy. His mind wandered as his feet wandered around the building he knew so well. Until finally, his mind went to a place he never thought it would go.

Seeing the Italian in his underpants was one thing, but seeing the Italian in his underpants making out someone other than Ludwig was another.

Other than... Himself?

He shook his head violently. The love affairs of an Italian was a horror one should never venture into.

He. Into. Inside. You get the joke. Pervert.

But, back to business. Where could the Italian run off to? He couldn't have gone very far. Despite being fast legged, his stamina didn't match. A million possibilities ran through his head, each discouraging him more and more.

"Maybe he's..."

His thoughts were crossed by the some of angry sobs, and much angrier cursing. He turned to what he thought would be Italy, but it was someone else entirely.

"Emil?" The small country peered up to see the German looming over him, a confused and concerned face upon his features.

"Bug off, I'm busy."

"Busy crying?"

"Fuck you, I can do what I want. It's none of your concern. Everything is fine." Ludwig was not convinced. He barely knew the Nord, but this didn't seem right. Nothing did. This day had been full of unexpected events, and to be honest Ludwig just wanted to go home, pet his dogs, sleep, watch TV, and stuff his face with cake in secret.

Was that too much to ask?

"So you wouldn't mind if I told Lukas about this would you?"

"No! I mean yes, no, yes, uuuugh!" He seemed stressed. "What does it matter to you?"

Well, it really didn't. Ludwig felt guilty about it, but he was waaaay too worried about Feliciano and his temper tantrum to really care about anything else. Even porn.

"It... Well..." He stammered, causing the Icelandic boy to huff. "You'e just like him! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"W-Wait wait that's not what I mean-" The blond pauses, "who?"

"Kauru, that sorry excuse for a country-city- whatever he is representing!" Hong Kong. Ah yes, he overheard the Nordics talking about the boys upcoming anniversary of the day they became friends. Apparently, Hong Kong seemed to not care enough to remember.

"I know I shouldn't be angry about this but..." Emil sighed, coming his with his finger tips. He barely ever let this side show. His usual non-nonchalant composure completely ripped from him. "It's... Important to me."

That sparked a match inside Ludwig's heart, remembering a past event.

 _"Luddy!" Feliciano called happily, waving his hand in the air. Ludwig had been taking a stroll down the busy streets of Germany, the cold air uncommon this time of the year._

 _"Yes, Feliciano?" Ludwig answered, annoyed and wondering what the idiot had gotten into again. Another sakura doll in attempts to creep him out? Or how about tickets to Spiderman 3? 'Oh God, no...' Feliciano fumbled around in his "man purse" till he pulled out a box of crushed chocolates and bright blue almost-dead flowers._

 _"Happy "first day we met" day Ludwig!" He was stunned. First day we met? Ludwig vaguely recalled his "sticky friend" and how Feliciano claimed to be the Tomato Box Fairy. Feliciano again shoved the boxes in the Germans face._

 _"Luddy, something wrong?" He broke his though chain, carefully opening the box handed to him. Crushed chocolates and caramel smeared the tin box, but surprisingly, they we all there._

 _"I accidentally sat on them, hehe," the shorter giggled stupidly. "I also had to restrain myself from eating them too, teehee!"_

 _"But, Feliciano," Ludwig stammered, the cold suddenly getting to him, "I have nothing to give you, I kind of... Forgot."_

 _Feliciano cocked his head. "Ludwig, I don't want anything in return." He looked over to the cars honking in the streets. "This day, it's... Important to me."_

 _Ludwig sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's go somewhere else. I'll get you some icecream or something. The park would be a good idea." Feliciano huffed, but smiled._

 _"Call it gelato or I'll burn your sticky friend, got it?"_

"Thank you Iceland, tell Hong Kong if he doesn't pay more attention to you you'll buy him Spiderman 3, blue-ray edition. With his money." Ludwig zoomed off, knowing where to go, leaving Iceland confused, but with a new idea brewing in his devious head.

SOMEWHERE IN GERMANY

Feliciano sat on a bench in a park, the exact park where Ludwig bought him gelato and swore never to call it icecream ever again. Ah, good times, good times.

"I hate myself," Feliciano muttered, "I still love him, but more like a second cousin twice removed. I... That... I already love someone! More than I ever loved him, because he's done so much for me and doesn't mind my constant rambling and-"

"Feliciano!"

"Speak of the devil..." Ludwig ran to the boy sitting on the bench, panting, having run 34.62 miles nonstop. How did he get there so fast, Feliciano didn't ask. Hm, how did Feliciano get there himself? He could run fast, but stamina? Not possible.

"WHERE ZE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ludwig spat more than screamed, saliva all over Feliciano's face, scaring an old-is-an-understatement lady, who's jaw dropped to the gound, _literally_ , and turned to dust that flew away in the wind.

"Ludwig, what are you doing here?!" Feliciano asked, more surprised to see him there than what had just happened.

"What do you think, imbecile? I came to see if you were alright!" Feliciano blushed, and so did Ludwig, not believing what he had just said, even though it was true.

Well, mostly true, at least.

"Ludwig, you wouldn't run 34.62 miles just to check on me."

"And what if I would, and what if I did?"

"If you would, and if you did, I think that deserves a reward." Instantly cheered up, Feliciano stood on the bench since he's a short muddafuka, kissing Ludwig on the lips. Ludwig, taken back by this sudden show of affection, watched as Feliciano eyes closed, and wrapped his arms around him, and a homophobic young man's jaw dropped, _literally_ , and turned to dust which blew away in the wind.

Ludwig took Feliciano into his arms, grasping his all-too sexy buttocks in the process. Feliciano ended the kiss, wrapping his legs around Ludwigs body. "I thought you loved that Holy Roman Empire guy." Ludwig raised his eyebrow sexily, smirking.

"Holy Rome wouldn't run 34.62 miles just to check on me." Feliciano retorted, adjusting himself. Ludwig grasped dat ass, that b-e-a-utiful ass.

Ludwig was defintely going to hit dat tonight. But first, there was someone they had to break the news to.

IN A CLOSET

"I-I understand," Lars voice nearly broke, his eyes warm towards Feliciano, by piercing daggers toward Ludwig. "But Feli, why him over me? I don't care if your a boy! I've loved you since the 900's!" Feliciano really didn't want to break his first real friends heart, but he loved Ludwig, and Ludwig loved him. He was the obvious choice!

"I'm sorry Lars, but Ludwig has kept me safe for over 50 years. He's saved me countless times, and not to mention gave me a place to crash more times than I'd liked to admit." His brother could be an asshole sometimes, alright?

"Oh." Lars had nothing more impressive to say, other than he had stole pasta 345 times to give to Feli when he was hungry, and never got caught.

But, that wouldn't have done much in situation, would it?

"I'm sorry." Feli sighed, and Ludwig kept quiet. He could feel Lars icy glare on him, so his eyes stayed downcast.

"Feliciano, as long as your happy, I'm happy." That wasn't the entire truth, he would have been happier with Feli by his side. But, if he really loved him, he would have to respect him and his wishes.

Or he could kidnap him and force him to stay with Lars forever. And ever. Problem with that plan is that Ludwig could sniff him out like a dog, and he actually had dogs! And he'd get beaten to a pulp once he was found.

Not like he'd ever do that though.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Roderich's." He sighed, putting a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Can I speak to Ludwig or whatever his name is for a moment please?" Feliciano looked over at Ludwig, and he nodded. Feliciano smiled at them both, and walked out of the closet they were currently in. Lars took a deep breath, and Ludwig braced himself.

"Break his heart, I'll kill you. Hurt him, I'll kill you. Change him in whatever way you can, and you'll never see daylight again."

That was better than expected.

"I would never do something like that." Ludwig smiled warmly, "you have my word." Lars huffed, and walked out briskly. "I'm glad we have an understanding." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, following him after a few seconds.

"West! So you finally came out of the closet huh?" This day couldn't get more annoying. Gilbert strolled casually up to Ludwig, throwing his arm around his shoulders, and handed him a beer.

"I don't appreciated the joke, Gilbert."

"I heard everything! You really pissed ol' Lars off with all your charm though."

"You think he'll ever... Get over it?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Nah, he'll sulk a few days, stalk you some others, then stalk Feli, the he'll stalk you both at the same time! Then he'll sulk some more." Ludwig sighed, sipping his beer."That doesn't make me feel any better, but you sure do know a lot about him."

"He's my younger brother."

Ludwig spat out his beer.

 **Lol, that's the end folks! I'm sorry for the delay, most of it had already been written right after I posted the first chapter, but then school ended, and tHEN THE SUMMER GOT BUSY. I planned for this to be longer, but really had no idea what to put in between what I had already planned out. Which was basically the start and the end. XD But it was fun while it lasted, thanks for reading!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes, half of this was written on this site while I was on my mobile, which lacks spellcheck. XD**


End file.
